


Static Lust

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A different Error, Amnesia, Darn it sci, Do not Press, FGoD, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Lust, Time Travel, Yes i Mean it Sci, error, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Lusttale was gone, it was an accident Really! I said no Sci!Who said Error was always a Geno or a Strings?Definitely not a Papyrus either
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Chapter One: I said No

"Sci.. this has bad idea all over it," Lust said unhappily.

"But this could help your Au's, stop the heats. You'd be free," Sci said waving pages of calculations about.

"No Sci, this could damage my AU's code and glitch them," Lust said a bit angrily.

"Fine..." Sci huffed, the purple clad skeleton gave the scientist a bitter smile.

"Sci, I'm not saying it can't be done. But if it went wrong, its could wipe out everything and its copies. We might not be happy, but we all took a vote and decided against it," Lust said softly.

Sighing, Sci leaned back and pushed the device he'd worked on months ago away from himself.

"Thank you Sci," Lust said, and shortcut away.

The scientist got up, needing caffeine.

"Oh oh.." he said, as his foot landed on a loose paper on the floor.. and slipped. The scientist went flying backwards onto his desk.

_**Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEEP** _

"Crap!" he swore getting up, eyelights wide in horror as the device activated... after it had been damaged by Sci landing on it.

"Lust.. pick up! pick up!" Sci cried trying to connect to Lusttale.

To any Lusttale.

Static greeted him.

Lusttale was gone.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

There head hurt.

They felt too small, too full.. as if there was to much in there head.

They were Lust the original.

No a copy.

No the original.

Why were there so many Lusts in his head?

He coughed and gagged, his body queasy and thus ejected magic that felt to thick to his tongue.

He looked up and blinked.

White

White everywhere?

Wait.. this was the anti-void

Where the Error lived!

But were were the blue strings and hanging souls.

"Hello... anyone there?" he called out weakly, wincing when his own voice hurt when he spoke and he heard it.

" **Well Now.... a tiny little traveler broke time,"** a voice seemed to whisper from everywhere.

"Who's there!" The Lusts... No Lust cried.

" **I do need a destroyer, welcome my new toy!"** the voice laughed cruelly.

Then Lust was screaming, they were all screaming.

Static filled the air.


	3. Chapter Three: Patsy

The Error wondered if it was possible for him to get a migraine.

Probably if Fate felt like it.

The reason, he'd finally come across Fates other Toy.

The Creator...

Ink

_**An absolute idiot.** _

Mind you that was part due to the fact he was soulless.

"What do you think Error, it would make an awesome AU right?" Ink said bouncing, Error sighed.

He was pretty sure Ink didn't know about the balance, because Fate would find that hilarious.

Also... everrrry time he tried to mention it even through another person Fate did something.

He still didn't know where the teleporting Clowns came from last time.

So, Ink was a rather innocent Patsy on this.

Now if only he had a way to keep his memories longer.

" _ **No.. no slimetales!"**_ Error protested "The last time you tried to create one you destroyed my jacket!"

"I can always make you another," Ink pouted.

" _ **It wouldn't be the same, its the only thing I have from...."**_ Error said trailing off _'from before.'_

"Awww, it was a nice purple fluffy jacket," Ink said cheerfully.

Error sighed, the jacket was from whoever he'd been before the anti-void.

His only clue.

And it was funking gone.

"Ohhh! Lets make Jellotale!" Ink said gleefully.

" _ **NO! INK!!!!!!"**_


	4. Chapter Four: Heat

Heat

Its burned

Burned and burned

BUUURNED

Hands grasped at him

Demanding things he didn't want

_No_

_Please No!_

_I don't want to do this!_

**You don't get a choice**

_We always have a choice!_

**Not if we want our people to survive**

_I hate this..._

**I know...**

OoOoO

Error woke with a gasp, sweat on his skull.

He hated sleeping, he only slept when he needed a deeper healing.

Otherwise he didn't have to sleep.

For that he was glad.

No need to sleep meant he didn't have to be trapped in horrible heated dreams.

Where everyone touched him.

Touch..

Touch...

TOUCH....

He hated being touched.

His fear of touch was not from battles, but from these Nightmarish dreams.

Why he had no interest in dating or sex.

He hated this.

Alone in the anti-void the Error allowed for himself to cry.


	5. Chapter Five: Gushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Write this down now!  
> Me: But i just updated in the last 24 hrs! i want to go to bed!  
> Brain: No! Plot has appeared! Appease the story!  
> Me: Brain.... Appease.. wow.. we really need sleep but sure lets write this  
> And thus Fire wrote this instead of tucking herself into bed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Ink said eyelights huge.

Error froze, Ink making that noise was never good.

That meant one of the voice of creation.. got very... Original.

" _ **What got your attention?"**_ Error grumbled walking up to his counterpart.

"Look Error! Look!"Ink squealed like a five year old happily.

Error swore he felt he was babysitting Ink half teh time, but eh did focus on what Ink was looking at.

" _ **Its a new AU,"**_ Error said dryly.

"Yes! The voice was very fun to create for," Ink said happily.

" _ **You say that for everything,"**_ Error pointed out _**"Even the AU's you hate to create for the darker voices."**_

At that Ink flinched, as once a voice prompted, Ink was forced to create AU's and copies to that voices content. Error had no clue why Fate had created Ink like that.

"But this one is Great," Ink said regaining his smile.

" _ **Just remember you can't enter the AU til they reach the surface at least once,"**_ Error reminded him, no one wanted a repeat of last time.

Both of them still had nightmares, and Ink had to rebuild more then half the AU.

"I remember," Ink pouted.

" _ **Alright, what got your attention,"**_ Error finally asked.

"Everything swapped, look at how energetic and cute the sans is!" Ink giggled.

" _ **Huh..."**_ Error said in interest.

"And look at this one, its voice is still world building," Ink said pointing at another AU.

Error squinted at its code.

" _ **Dreamtale..."**_ he finally said.

"Twin Sans, they look interesting!" Ink said, clearly wanting to meet the tiny guardians of feelings.

" _ **Ink, no copies of Dreamtale,"**_ Error said.

"Eh... why?" Ink said sadly.

" _ **Trust me on this, this story looks like it will go bad,"**_ Error said, Ink looked at him for a moment before locking the AU down to prevent copies.

"I'm going to see what other voice are about, see you!" Ink said vanishing in an Ink portal.

Error continued to stare at Dreamtale.

For some reason the Guardian of Positivity pissed him off.

And for the life of him, Error couldn't figure it out.

Or the urge to punch him in the face.


	6. Ask The characters.. oh dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Asks are not open... this is just a repost from wattpad

_**So.. i opened this... please make sure to ask/dare the characters  
** _

"Um...." Lust said looking around.

 _ **"Oh One of these,"**_ Static Error sighed.

"Why am I here, I'm you now?" Lust asked.

 _ **"Admins..."**_ Static said pointing at a hedgehog made of Fire with a big grin.

"Eh... wasn't I just in my labs?" Sci said popping into the area suddenly.

"Oh... this looks like a cafe," Blue said skipping in, followed by Dream and Ink.

 **"Coffee as dark as my soul,"** Nightmare ordered at the cafe.

"Brother!" Dream cried running towards the other.

"Half of these people aren't even in the story yet," Lust said in disbelief.

 _ **"You think that would stop Fire?"**_ Static laughed.

"True, well Darlings! Please start posting your questions! Asks and Dares!" Lust said happily.


	7. Ask the Characters....Answers...

_**"And so the Insanity begins,"**_ Static sighed.

Nightmare spit out his coffee and choked, and tried to learn to breath again.

 _ **"The Voices seem to be having fun..."**_ Static said dryly.

"Heh..." Blue said.

"Wait... where did that voice come from!" Sci demanded.

Everyone ignored him.

 **"No Hugs!"** Nightmare snarled.

 _ **"If we say no, the voices get... weird,"**_ Static reminded him, and this was from the monster with a touch phobia.

 **"Fine!"** Nightmare snarled.

[Luneadventures](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Luneadventures) appeared and quickly gave hugs to them, giving Lust and Static extra long hugs then vanished, the duo could deal with hugs... for now.

**"Can't a guy have no relationships,"** Nightmare begged.

"Nughtmare?" Dream said and giggled.

"Boss?" Cross asked sadly.

 **"You don't count! your mine!"** Nightmare said, then blushed.

"Heh... now that's a fun dare," Blue said cheerfully.

"WHAT!" the doom and gloom boys said in shock.

"I knew he had a crush!" Ink said happily.

"No Really where is the voices coming from!" Sci said trying to science the whole thing.

 **"Urgh.. not like I have a choice,"** Nightmare growled, Blue skipped over... and somehow grabbed Nightmare and tilted him over... and kissed. Dream gained a nose bleed, Static and Lust rolled there eye lights.

 **"..."** Nightmare said as the kiss ending blushing like crazy, Blue cheerfully skipped across the room and sat down next to static.

"Boss?" Horror asked, Nightmare blushed heavily.

"Bosss!!!!" Cross cried in disbelief.

"Anyway... next please," Lust said as Nightmare continued trying to be a goopy tomato.

"Yes!" Dream cried.

 **"Why do all the Dares have me in them!"** Nightmare cried.

"Well, you heard them," Lust said holding up a camera.

"Yes Brother, lets hug," Dream said eyelights gleaming.

 **"Fire.. don't make me do this!** " Nightmare begged.

"Did you say something?" Fire asked, playing Among Us hide and seek style.

 **"JUDAS!"** Nightmare cried out.

"Hug ATTACK!" Dream said a bit too gleefully as his twin couldn't escape.

Nightmare suddenly went limp.

"Did... boss just pass out?" Dust asked.

"Oh no, I broke him," Dream said in dismay, gently putting Nightmare on a beanbag chair.

Killer poked Nightmare with a stick.

"What lovely blackmail," Lust smirked hiding the camera.

"Still not surehow this works..." Sci said, who Blue had just explained the Asks.

_**"Oh!!! Its so floofy,"**_ Static said in awe, as the sweater appeared in front of him.

"Ohh... nicely made," Lust said, running a hand over it.

Static vanished into a side room quickly changed, coming back with the sweater on.

 _ **"Thanks Chaos!"**_ Static said happily.

"And made by another you, that's very thoughtful;, Lust smiled.

_**"He-ats,"**_ Static said blushing a storm.

"Darlings, its fine," Lust said patting there glitchy other self.

 _ **"I don't get heats... or the urge to mate, I lost that when we all became Error,"**_ Static said looking ready to hide. 

_**"As to who i like most, why would I like someone more then someone else?"**_ Static asked bewildered.

"Which is fine with me, I had enough of that in my lifetime," Lust smirked.

 _ **"Wait... girly clothing... do I even have girly clothing?"**_ Static asked.

"No, but I am prepared!" Lust said, pulling out a pair of high heels.

Static sighed and pulled them on, and then stood up.

And right away fell to the ground as a heel broke.

 _ **"I'm okay."**_ Static said from the ground.

"Mostly confused, as people still haven't asked us what we meany by Lusts..." Lust said thoughtfully.

 _ **"Meh... could do without the horrible memory dreams, going to be a mess when everything comes out"**_ Static replied still trying to get up.

 **"Kinda Hate and tolerate, have to keep the balance after all,"** Nightmare muttered, Dream sulked.

_**"Well, I do know while I'm in the asks otherwise we'd never get anything done,"**_ Static said looking up from the ground _**"As to how I feel, could be better... but I wouldn't change anything otherwise the me I am no wouldn't exist."**_

"Connect what?" Sci asked, who had been ignoring the insanity, Lust and Static sighed.

"Oh Darling, I'm far from okay. I exist as Static darling now, but I might as well be dead. My poor jacket... why did Ink have to destroy it," Lust sighed.

"Hey, we can just wait till time catches up and Lusttale exists again.. then you can steal another copy," Blue said.

"Wouldn't work, I had that jacket specially made. Don't want to steal it from myself after all," Lust replied.

 _ **"It was a great comfort to have as Error, even if i didn't remember why,"**_ Static explained.

"Okay first, I literally can't ignore the voices. Static can if the balance is good, but Fate likes me creating to much. So the drama one could say, only reason I'm here is because Fire has Fate busy," Ink said rolling his eyelights.

"Guys... come on let me out," a voice cried from the closet.

**BAM BAM BAM**

"I need to peee," they begged.

"Like I said busy," Ink smirked.

_**"Chocolate for the win!"**_ Static cheered finally getting back in his seat, as Chocolate began to drop on his lap. He quickly used lovely new red had to hold his new stash.

"Notebooks don't work, I have a swish cheese memory due to Fate and being soulless and keep loosing them. And we've tried to enchant them before, I think Fate somehow had my last Notebook end in a Volcano?" Ink said thoughtfully.

 _ **"It was the Void,"**_ Static replied.

"Yeah.. enchanted to be not lost and/or destroyed only works if Fate doesn't find it funny," Ink said shaking his head.

_**"With pleasure,"**_ Static said, tottered over in the broken shoes and smacked Dream

"Mean," Dream pouted, Sadly Nightmare missed it all as he was still unconscious.

"Wings, sure," Ink said pulling out Broomie, moments later both wore said wings.

"Do we have to sing?" Dream asked.

"Yes," Everyone said.

Dream and Ink began to sing, Ink on tun and Dream.. should not be allowed to sing ever.

"Nope," an axetale Temmie said coming out of nowhere and taping Dreams mouth shut, and then joined Fire doing something on a computer.

"I can flyyyy!" Ink shouted and flew off.

"...." 

_**Thump** _

And gravity won as the wings weren't real.

"Anyway...." Lust said taking pictures of the downed Ink.

_**"Cookies,"**_ Static said with glee, adding the, to his chocolate stash in his red hat.

"Nightmare will get back to you later," Killer said still poking the unconsious Nightmare.

"That's future mes problem," Ink said cheerfully.

"Sure Shipper!" Blue said tossing them said Taco, Hopefully not one of his Taco's of mass destruction but a normal one.

"Less Chaos Please," Dream said pulling off the tape, and got nailed in the head with an erasure from the temmie.

"Oh, we have Static, Nightmare, Horror, Killer, Dust, Cross... yandere Blue tried to join but there not in this story," Cross replied.

"Yes, Fresh exists in this verse. And right now he's over there with Fire," Dream said, Fresh waived from beside Fire where he had borrowed her Switch.

"Try not to have to much coffee, it tastes good but too much can be bad," Lust told them.

 _ **"Nope, just lust.. and well me.. as I'm still Lust,"**_ Static replied.

"And there gone.. hope there okay. they seemed a bit frazzled," Lust said.

"Meh," Ink said changing and began to sing.

Cross grinned, having been recording everything.

"Ahh! Fluff attack!" Sci screamed running off in fear.

"Thank you," Lust said teary eyed, hugging the sweater.

 _ **"Thanks,"**_ Static replied.

"That's a wrap!" Fire called.

 _ **"Can I take the heels off now?"**_ Static asked.

"No.. depending on the Voices there might be a part two," Fire smirked.


	8. Chapter Six: Nap

Inks form was sprawled over the 'ground' of the anti-void, a brightly colored headache inducing blanket engulfing his form. To Error's amusement, the creator was making small snorting noises in his sleep.

This sleeping to quiet being was quite a contrast to In usually.

It was Ink's nap time.

Thankfully something Error didn't have to enforce.

They'd found that Ink napping mid afternoon met his memory worked better, and his body processed his emotional paints better and he used less.

Kind of like a small child.

Thus Ink created less.

Wait... did this make Ink almost like a little brother.

He better not tell Ink, or the spazzy hyper being would literally stalk him everywhere.

More that is.

While Ink rested he looked over the codes, from the looks of it he had no destruction needed only a few adjustments to keep certain AU's viral safe.

He carefully checked the AU Ink had just brought to life for the voices, it was looking to be a rather violent AU.. and did that Sans... have a gold tooth?

Either way the voices were still working on fine tuning this AU, thankfully not with the hyper awareness the voice for swap was.

The swap voice worried him, he swore they were grinning at him.

They didn't even have bodies!

Well, the swap Sans looked like he'd be sweet to meet.

You know what, there was literally nothing to do.

He hated the dreams, but a nap sounded nice.

He dropped down on the floor next to Ink, Ink the cuddle bug shifted closer and somehow covered both of them with the monster blanket.

Error relaxed, and sleep claimed him.

OoOoO

Ink woke with a cry.

"Error Error Error!" he cried shaking the glitching counterpart.

" _ **What?"**_ Error grumped waking up.

"Dreamtale just broke!" Ink cried unhappily.

" _ **Stars darn it..."**_ Error said.


	9. Chapter Seven: Kitty

" _ **Bad! Bad Goopy!"**_ Error yelled, spraying the feral monster with water.

" **Hisss!"** the other went like a feral cat.

This.. was not fun.

It had been three years since Dreamtales timeline crashed and burned.

During that time Ink and himself had looked into the... interesting ending, the stoned Dream and the missing corrupted Nightmare.

" _ **No! No tentacles! Back!"**_ Error said spraying the other again, when a tentacle tried stabbing him.

This led Error to finding Nightmare as the balance of emotions tipped dangerously in an AU, and lo and behold... a feral monster was there.

"Can we keep him as a pet?" Ink asked curious.

" _ **No..."**_ Error replied absently.

" **Hiss!"** Nightmare cries swiping at him.

"Aww... but hes like a strange cat!" Ink pouted.

" _ **You know what, sure... he might get saner faster if hes treated like a pet,"**_ Error finally said.

Well that and photos.

"Yeah!" Ink cried happily, and quickly created a collar for there new per 'cat'... it was course neon pink.

This would be hilarious.

So of course Error did the mature thing and suggested a bell on the collar.

OoOoO

" **I hate you,"** Nightmare said.

" _ **That's nice,"**_ Error said flipping the pages of his book.

" **Like the hottest flames of the sun hate,"** Nightmare continued.

" _ **Uh huh..."**_ Error said, paying no attention at all to Nightmare.

_Rng... Rng.. Rng..._

His mouth twitched, Nightmare was wearing the collar. It had taken ten years of cat for Nightmare to break back to sanity.

_Rng... Rng.. Rng..._

" **Why won't it come off?"** Nightmare said finally begging.

" _ **Because you never said please to it,"**_ Error said actually serious.

_Rng... Rng.. Rng..._

It took Three weeks for the bell ringing for Nightmare to break, and ask the collar for it to come of.

The sound of it clicking off was hilarious, among with his face.

"Awww..." Ink said, seeing he was now down a pet.

Nightmare fled before Ink somehow convinced him to be a pet again.

"By the way, the voices wanted to create this cool AU called Pettale..." Ink said hopefully.

" _ **No.."**_ Error said.

Ink pouted but Error stayed firm.

Two days later Sciencetale was born.

Error wondered why he had the urge to punch the Sans of this one.


	10. Chapter Eight: Time crawls on

" **I need... your help,"** Nightmare said, Error turned and stared.

" _ **I thought you hated me like the hottest flames of the sun?"**_ Error asked dryly, looking up the latest magazine from Multiverse Fashions.

" **I do!"** the king of Nightmares protested scowled.

" _ **Okay... what do you need?"**_ Error asked putting the magazine away.

" **I have... a stalker.."** Nightmare admitted.

" _ **A**_ _ **stalker.**_ _ **.. what type"**_ Error asked curious.

" **They keep..."** Nightmare said and made frustrating gestures.

" _ **Night... Lets go to a more private spot to talk,"**_ Error suggested, for Nightmare to come to him it had to be bad.

Specially since under all the cursed goop, Nightmares true body was still a child.

OoOoO

"Little goop, sweet goopie... come out," the figure said, they giggled a strange glam in there eye lights.

" _ **I see.. a Yandere.."**_ a voice growled.

"You, what have you done to my sweet goop!" The yandere Sans cried, a knife in there hands towards the dark boned skeleton.

" _ **Say hello to Death Yandere,"**_ Error snarled.

Dust soon littered the ground, and the AU soon followed its Sans to nonexistence.

Error hated those that wouldn't take no for an answer.

OoOoO

" _ **Lusttale?"**_ Error said confused.

"Yes! The voices really wanted it created for some reason. And look, they must have really liked your Jacket as the Sans wears one just like it.

And it did look like his long lost Jacket.

Dread crawled in Errors nonexistent stomach.

His bones felt to sensitive.

Why did his soul hurt.

He would avoid Lusttale for a very long time.

Then...

When everyone least expected it...

Dream woke from his statue nap.


	11. Asks Part 2 Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there ws a chappy to post the asks for part 2... didn't bother to move that over

_**"Not this again...."**_ Error sighed.

"It will be okay my dear," Lust said patting there counterparts shoulder as they all settled back in the ask area.

"First ask," Nightmare said from his latest hiding spot in the shadows of a potted plant, why a potted plant no one asked.

_**"Buttontale, what Buttontale,"**_ Error said wiping dust off his hands.

"Um... whats Buttontale again?" Ink asked.

 _ **"Nothing Ink,"**_ Error said smugly.

"Really Birdy, like we'd allow that here," Lust said smugly, everyone else shivered in terror at Lusts smile for some reason.

Nightmare gave a strangled cry.

 **"Pet days?"** Dream asked eyelight's wide.

Nothing happened!" the king of darkness hissed.

"Oh! Nighty use to like to splash in puddles when he was a pet. Then Error had to give him baths," Ink said happily, Nightmare whimpered.

 _ **"I have this lovely book of photographs,"**_ Error said pulling out a huge photobook, Nightmare screamed and tackled Error. Photobook and high heels went flying. Fire idly picked it up, and began to go through it smirking knowing no one could take it from her.

"Ack!" Sci cried, being knocked out by the flying heels.

"Oh Look! a distraction!" Dream cried pointing, no one looked but he fled anyway. Everyone turned to look at Nightmare, who was back behind his plant.

 **"Dream when we both just born thought that since we were born of the tree of feelings spirit, which is essentially a tree that like trees we should be able to live off dirt and water... which we can't,"** Nightmare said with a smirk.

"BROTHER NO!!!!" Dream screamed in the distance.

 **"There were mud pies,"** he continued.

"Why.... Brother why!" Dream begged having come back.

 **"You made me eat dirt!"** Nightmare hissed angrily, Dream sniffled.

"I took over my AU once as supreme ruler," Blue said happily.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in shock.

"It was boring, too much paper wok.. so I allowed Chara to reset, most peaceful timeline ever though," Blue said, people continued to stare. Fire giggled evilly.

_**"Yarn, excellent,"**_ Error said happily.

"You will die, somehow," Nightmare growled, staring angrily at the Shadowy wolf by Fire.

The wolf grinned evilly.

"Fate, who's Fate again..." Ink muttered, looking over the mass of notes on his scarf. Lust and Error facepalmed.

"Next!" Lust said.

"Big what?" Ink asked confused.

"I don't think the voice knows either," Cross responded.

"Called it," Cross said.

"Anyway... next," Nightmare said, ignoring the weeping Dream who was poking the knocked out Sci.

_**"Niice,"**_ Error and Lust said.

"Yeah!" Ink said, pulling said item out.

 **"NO!"** Nightmare said attacking the painter.

Clink...

Everyone blinked at Error, who had placed the collar on while Nightmare was distracted.

 **"Whyyy.. is this pick on Nightmare day?"** Nightmare cried.

"Sure," Ink said happily.

Dream looked like Christmas had come early.

Then it began to rain chocolate, Fire snapped the chocolate away and cleaned everyone up... the voices just said chocolate not chocolate bars.

Lust and error exchanged looks and sighed, then played ring around the rosey while everyone laughed.

"All chocolate," Lust and Error said in tandem.

_**"This is a nice scarf,"**_ Error said putting it on.

 **"Error please no,"** Nightmare begged.

 _ **"We took our kitty for walkies, and snuggles and petted him.... and placed bows all over him,"**_ Error said with a smirk.

 **"..."** Nightmare said looking ready to die.

"Dibs!" Lust said grabbing the pretty dress and war fans, Error shrugged.

"Oh.. my.. that's a very... chatty voice," Lust said in disbelief.

 _ **"Yeah we know there are other multiverses, I ran across other mes before,"**_ Error responded _**"And chocolate is always welcome."**_

"Oh everything's fine, I just hope it stays that way," Ink said happily.

"I'm doing okay, the multiverse has been so strange since I woke up.." Dream said sadly.

 **"Gimmie..."** Nightmare said, hearing coffee and bitter, he laughed evilly as said coffee appeared.

"There is no escape," Fresh said looking up from Fires switch, everyone but Fire shivered in sudden terror.

 _ **"As for ship children... we know some will happen and some won't as neither Lust fr myself have the interest to have children.. or.. well the time. After all, we kind of already have a kid, a kid in adult bones,"**_ Error responded.

"Did.. someone say my name?" Ink said confused.

 _ **"No.."**_ Error replied.

"Oh no thank you Shipper, my item space in filled with tacos. But thank you anyway!" Blue beamed.

"If you want to see people run in terror," List said dryly.

_**"Thank you kind voice,"**_ Error said mooching on cookies.

"Yes thank you my dear," Lust said nibbling on one.

_**"Can i get a refund on the adult part?"**_ Error asked finishing a cookie. _ **"And its fun in some ways, but annoying in others. specially when he gets bad influences in his life."**_

Dream looked around suddenly with the urge to hide.

"Okay?" Lust said, and they hugged looking very weirded out.

"Don't forget the second part," Error smirked, Lust smirked and shoved the unconscious Sci out a window... into a rose bush.

_**"Classic you say... lazy..."**_ Error said.

"That's it?" Dust said bewildered.

 _ **"That's it,"**_ Error replied.

"Riiight..." Dust said.

"Oh! Epic showed me how to do that!" Cross said looking at his dare, and dabbed.

Error crashed, unable to choose.

Reboot 80%

"Lets not ask the impossible," Lust replied.

"You mean my pet kitty, it was great. He loved to cuddle!" Ink said bouncing happily.

Reboot 15%

"Sorry, Error can't answer right now," Lust told the voice.

 **"I will have revenge,"** Nightmare hissed.

"I need to learn this in the actual story!" Dream begged Fire.

"We'll see," the admin replied.

 **"Fire.. for the love of apples please don't!"** Nightmare hissed.

"Oh! it sounds adorable," Dream finally answered, while Nightmare tried to convince Fire to leave that fact from Dreams discover. Bribery might be involved.

"And that's a wrap, asks all done and unlikely to happen again," Fire said in relief.

 _ **"See you,"**_ Error said, and vanished with Lust along with there loot.

Soon only Fresh and Fire were left.

"Funny enough, no one tried to ask or dare Fate," Fire smirked.

"Coolio," Fresh said, then they were also gone.

"Hello... guys.. is it over yet.. I really need to go!" Fate cried from the closet.

Knock knock

"Guys?"

"Hello?"

The Error Protection squad grinned and pulled out there weapons.


	12. Chapter Nine: Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a rather short chapter, but the name says it all

Everything was Dream

Dream this.

Dream that.

And oh look more Dream.

If Error had hair, he'd pull it out in frustration.

Error really did not like how Ink was reacting to the Guardian of Positivity.

Everytime he visited he came back... different.

He did not like this new Ink.

Ink did not nap anymore, since Dream said Ink was an adult and didn't need naps.

Well.. there went any chance of Ink keeping his thoughts and memories better.

If he heard Dream said this one more time...

"Oh Error, Guess what Dream said!" Ink said happily.

Error screamed.

Nightmare patted his back a flat look on his face.

OoOoO

Then...

It all went to the void.

Okay not literally.

But it felt as if Ink broke his soul and stomped on it.

He was destroying a rather broken and corrupted AU, to viral ridden to save.

Then... it happened.

Something he'd never thought would happen.

Ink attacked him.

For real, not there play battles.

"Who are you! Why are you Destroying my my AU!" Ink raged.

It was then that Error realized Ink had forgotten so much he'd forgotten him, and that hurt more then he'd ever admit.

Dream would never realize, that with his micromanaging Inks life he'd destroyed a balance,

Error gritted his teeth, and began to defend his life and duty.


	13. Chapter Ten: Emptiness

Time... was a broken thing in the anti-void.

Minutes outside it, could mean seconds or eons inside.

The Error was old even without this aspect, he and Ink had been there since the beginning.

The anti-void was empty of anything of Inks now, only blue strings and souls.

It was... lonely.

So quiet...

So less lively.

Even the voice of the anti-void didn't quite know what to make of Inks actions.

Unfortunately fate was cruel.

After all they were her toys.

Her puppets to abuse.

So laughing she locked the anti-void.

With him inside.

By the time they were unlocked, Error had long ago stopped screaming.

Or sane.

OoOoO

Destroy...

Destroy...

The error must destroy..

That was all he knew...

To many Copies...

To many AU's....

To many abominations....

" **ERROR!"** A voice called.

He ignored the voice among the screaming as he destroyed.

After all, he didn't remember anything but he had to destroy certain Au's.

Nor...

Did he want to remember the heartbreak.


	14. Chapter Eleven: Twisting Stories

Nightmare would admit, he hadn't seen that things would go like this.

He'd clawed his way back to sanity, with plenty of cat jokes due to Error and Ink.

He'd heard them all.

No really.

In the end... he blamed Dream for this latest insanity.

He'd changed Ink from a friendly child, to an obsessed with art perfection one.

Oh, Ink had loved art before he'd been brought into existence to create. Yet Dream had ripped away all barriers keeping Inks creation under control, and the balance was tilting crazily toward Creation.

Which was bad, as it took eons for the multiverse to grow to allow creation past a certain point.

But Dream continued twisting Ink like a toy, he'd had long practice with the villagers after all.

That kettle of fish stuck to high heavens, and Nightmare had mired it in to long when he still guarded the tree.

People only saw the friendly positive Dream, never seeing past the fact he was the Guardian of positivity.

Positivity did not make a good person, nor did negativity make a bad one.

Now he'd stolen Creation from Destruction's protective arms, his counterpart Ink no longer truly remembered.

Nightmare had known Ink before Dream met him, knew it wasn't possible for Ink to forget so quickly.

" **What did you do Dream?"** Nightmare whispered, as even across the multiverse he could feel the anguish even with Error's insanity.

He gently cradled a collar in his hands.

OoOoO

His Au was being destroyed.

Papyrus wanted to cry, wasn't the resets enough?

He didn't want to loose his brother forever, Sans who didn't remember the resets.

"Papy!" Sans cried.

"Brother!" Papyrus cried, then a true nightmare began.

The Destroyer took his brother.

OoOoO

Golden eyelights glowed in amusement as Ink told him of his day, the Gods hands moving in his excitement.

"Oh... gotta go Dream, Error is Destroying," Ink said, splashing a portal out.

Once he was gone Dream began to laugh.

It wasn't very nice.

"What a wonderful game," Dream purred.


End file.
